


Overwhelmed

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Incest, Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilt, Mind Passenger, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles didn't mean to get caught up inside Hank's mind when Raven returned to the mansion ... but some things can be overwhelming to a recovering telepath ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> The event that Hank and Raven are discussing takes place in a scene in the Rogue Cut of DofP so this fic takes place in that universe rather than the usual film. The dub-con tag is because Hank and Raven are not aware of Charles's presence so better safe than sorry.

Charles’s head was aching.

It was hardly a surprise. He was getting used to his telepathy again as well as attempting to detox from drinking far too much alcohol and a the abuse of a few other substances. Not to mention the serum. Hank had told him that his system would be very out of kilter for a while and Charles was trying not to complain about it. He’d been complaining enough at Hank in the past years.

It wasn’t actually fun to experience though. In fact, it was downright awful. He rubbed his temples and tried to focus on something else. There were all sorts of things that he needed to consider, needed to work on. He was going to begin a new school, a new life. He couldn’t afford to let this get to him.

When he couldn’t centre himself, he closed his eyes and reached out for other minds. It still hurt, automatically catching pain before anything else – but it wasn’t as bad now. He could usually look through it, find something else to see. Sometimes, he just focused on what they were doing, lingered in their minds as they did quite normal activities like cooking or cleaning. He’d often done than when he was younger and trying to learn the limits of his skill. Perhaps it made sense that he was doing this now – relearning old skills. He was very careful not to do anything, not to interfere or read anything but the most superficial thoughts. It was just something that was helping him.

He usually reached out further than the mansion but as he reached, he felt an odd flicker from Hank and automatically, he slipped into the mind, looking through Hank’s eyes. Hank was standing at the door and Raven was standing in front of him.

Raven was _here!_ Charles was about to reach out, tell Hank to bring her upstairs when he caught up in the surge of uncontrollable emotion that Hank was feeling. Hank was hurt and angry and that anger had driven him to transform into Beast.

Charles had felt Hank’s Beast mind, of course, but he’d never actually been _inside_ it when the transformation had occurred. It was utterly overwhelming and Charles found himself totally caught up in it. Normally, there was a certain degree of separation between the emotions he was having and the emotions the person whose mind he was sharing was having but right then, he couldn’t separate himself at all. The Beast’s mind was far, far more powerful than he’d expected.

He/Beast was slamming Raven hard against the wall, snarling at her. She didn’t look too worried by this, just lifted her chin and stared the Beast in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“You _lied_ to me! You _tricked_ me!!”

Because Beast was remembering, Charles was remembering; the night Raven had come back to the mansion and sabotaged Cerebro so he couldn’t track her, her and Hank kissing and touching, Hank’s confusion and distress and shame and want …

“It … it wasn’t a lie. I did trick you, yes. That’s why I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t have to do it like that!”

“I shouldn’t have.”

One of Raven’s hands snaked up and touched his face and the touch made him shudder. It was gentle and apologetic but there was something else there too, promise and apology and he _wanted_ her, he’d wanted her then and he wanted her now – 

They kissed, Raven still pressed against the wall, the Beast’s body against hers, both gripping each other tightly, as though they’d never let go. The anger was still there but it was tempered now, tempered with burning, blazing hunger that was as overwhelming as the rage. Distantly, Charles could feel his real body reacting, knew in some unconnected way that these were not his feelings, that there were such, such good reasons for him to fight his way out of this but Raven abruptly dragged Beast down onto the floor on top of her and the surge of _need_ was inescapable and he was tangled up again, no longer sure which were his feelings and which were Hank’s; love and lust all mixed up, wanting and needing, Raven’s hands in his fur …

They fucked right there on the hall floor, oblivious to the hard floor beneath them. It was vicious and needy and wonderful, neither of them holding back because they both knew they didn’t have to. Raven’s beautiful blue skin protected her from most of the scratches and bites, even from Beast’s powerful jaws and fingers. They clung to each other, finally taking something that should have happened such a long time ago and hadn’t because of so many things …

“You’ve left scratches on the floor,” Raven whispered in his ear afterwards when they were still clinging together, reluctant to disengage.

“It’s all right. Charles will never notice.” 

The use of his name was like having cold water dumped over him. Suddenly, the separation was sharp and clear; he was Charles Xavier, a passenger in Hank’s innocent mind and he’d just intruded on something deeply, deeply personal.

Charles pulled his mind back to his own body with a shudder of horror. He had lost control, lost control more completely than he had in years. It didn’t help to tell himself that he had at least been a passenger; that he hadn’t influenced or controlled Hank in any way. He’d been there, invading where he wasn’t wanted, seeing and experiencing … things that he really, really shouldn’t have done …

How was he going to look at Raven now? How was he going to look at Hank?

How could he look at himself?

He could feel their minds coming up towards him; Raven cautiously hopeful about seeing him, Hank still overwhelmed and a little embarrassed but also eager and excited.

Should he tell them what he’d done? Hank would forgive him but the shame he would feel, knowing that Charles had witnessed what he’d done … would it poison what he and Raven could build together? And would it be the thing that would finally poison the friendship that he had with Charles, something Charles had grown to value so deeply?

And would Raven forgive him? Would she understand? There was so much to tell her about how far he’d sunk, about how sorry he was. Did he dare add another burden to their strained relationship? He wanted her back so much … he _loved_ her so much …

He didn’t know what decision to make. But he would have to make it quickly. They were right outside the door.

“Charles?”

He took a deep breath and slowly turned his chair to face them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
